My Becky, My mate
by Jasper's Little Sweetheart x
Summary: Bella gets a call from her best friend in Phoenix calls and asks Bella if she can move in and Jasper finds his mate. Jasper and Alice were never together in my story. Read and Review!
1. Finally I'm happy again

**So this is a story that's been bugging me for a while, so I had to write it. Also Alice and Jasper are, or have EVER been together, sorry Jalice lovers you might want to click the back button. **

**Read, Review and ENJOY.**

* * *

All the Cullen's and Bella were sitting at home all doing different things, Emmett playing Halo trying to beat his highest score, Edward who was playing Esme's favourite song on his baby piano, Bella who was sitting next to Edward on his piano bench listening to him play beautifully, Rosalie was sitting on the love seat filing her already perfectly manicured nails, Alice was sitting on the sofa looking through a fashion magazine wondering what she would buy on her next shopping trip, she could look in the future to see what she would buy but where was the fun in that? Jasper who was reading one of his Civil War books, even though he lived through it he loved to read them and see how facts the author got right, so far he wasn't doing well, he got the amount of people when off to battle and the real age that soldiers had to be to join the Confederate army, and Carlisle and Esme, they were sitting in an embrace together talking quietly to each other as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes trying to show each other how much they loved each other.

"Jasper, Peter's going to call you in one minute." said Alice, who just had a vision.

Peter was Jasper's brother, but not by birth by venom, he was one of the newborns that he changed in his time with Maria, they soon became friends. One day when they were assigned to kill a bunch of newborns who's year was up and weren't gifted. When suddenly a newborn called Charlotte came forward and Jasper felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time, pure love, so he knew that Charlotte was Peter's mate so he told them to run, and they did but before they made it far Peter turned round and said, "I'll come back for you brother." then ran, and he did 5 years later and saved him from Maria.

RING… RING… RING…

(Phone call, **Bold **- Jasper and _Italic _- Peter)

"**Hey Fucker!"**

"_Hi there Major!"_

"**Not that I'm not happy to hear from you but why are you calling?"**

"_Oh It's my knower" _Peter had a gift, even if he denied it, he had feeling that told him what was going to happen and he was NEVER wrong.

"**What did it tell you Peter?"**

"_It told me that your mate is coming soon an-" _He was suddenly cut off by a very happy Jasper.

"**My mate? Where is she? Is she ok? When will I meet her? My mate is a **_**she**_** isn't it? Coz I'm not gay!" **Jasper started firing off questions vampire speed unable to contain his happiness, curiosity and panic at the thought of his mate being hurt and if his mate is a he.

"_Jasper, Jasper, MAJOR, calm down man!" _Peter screamed down the phone.

"**Answer me Peter now! Please." **

"_Ok I'll answer you, all I know is that she is about to gets on a plane, urm and she is going to be the next person that calls Becca, not I mean Bella."_

"**Thanks Peter"**

"_Your welcome, I've got to go, Char's calling me. Bye Major!"_

"**Bye Fucker"**

BEEEEEEEEEEEP.

(End of conversion)

All the Cullen's were all extremely happy for Jasper, talking to each other, while Edward explains the conversion to Bella.

~ Jasper's Point of View ~

All I could think is my mate is coming, over and over. I've waited years and years to find her and to be honest I'd started to give up hope on ever finding her now she's here.

~ Esme's Point of View ~

My son is finally going to find his mate, the other part of his soul. I'm so, so, so happy for him, I feel like jumping up and down squealing, but I just settle for giving him a huge hug that would probably of crushed a human.

"Jasper I'm so happy for you your going to find your soul mate, you've been alone for too long!" I tell him happily.

~ Bella's Point of View ~

I'm really happy for Jasper, he's just like my brother over-protective but calm and collective. This `Peter' guy said that Jasper's mate would call me, I wonder who it will be.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, and everyone's attention on me, especially Jasper.

The song True Friend from Hannah Montana come blasting through my phone.

[Verse 1]

We sign our cards and letters BFF,You've got a million ways to make me laugh,You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back,It's so good to have you around,You know the secrets I could never tell,And when I'm quiet you break through my shell,Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell,Cause you keep my feet on the ground,

[Chorus]

You're a true friend,You're here till the end,You pull me aside,When something ain't right,Talk with me now and into the night,Till it's alright again,You're a true friend,[Verse 2]You don't get angry when I change the plansSomehow you're never out of second chancesWon't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again-

That means one thing, Jasper's mate is my best friend Phoenix, Rebecca because there is only one person I know with that ring tone.

(Phone call, **Bold **- Rebecca and _Italic _- Bella)

"_Hi Rebecca, how are you, I missed you soooo much I haven't seen you in ages." _I basically scream down the phone which gets weird looks from the Cullen's because I'm normally shy and quiet, and a happy look from Jasper which I guess is knowing her name.

"**Hey Isa I've missed you too, but do you have to scream I think you've damaged my eardrums! And its Becca not REBECCA" **Came Rebe-Becca's blunt reply, one thing I loved about her she just tells you how it is.

"_Sorry BB, I forgot so why are you calling?"_

"**Oh yeah I'm coming to visit well move in I mean. I can't take it anymore from my parents 'Rebecca are you dressed like that its not lady like you look like a boy or a peasant' or 'Rebecca do not cure it's not lady like' I mean Oh my god when will they learn I'm not a lady from the nineteenth century!" **Becca explained down the phone.

"_Oh well I can't wait for you to arrive. When will you be here?" _I asked.

"**Oh tomorrow afternoon, is that an ok time for you?"**

"_Yes of course it is, and when I pick you up from the airport I'll take you to my boyfriends house to meet him and his family." _I said and shot a wink at Jasper who was grinning madly.

"**BOYFRIEND! Tomorrow when I meet him I am going to have a VERY serious talk to him." **

"_Oh no please don't BB your probably going to scare him to death!" _

"**You can't stop me Isa I need to made sure he won't hurt you because if he does then I will slowly kill him making him scream and beg for mercy and throw his limbs in a fire and then dance around his ashes! Anyway I've go to go now Isa." **Now everyone was staring at the phone wide eyed, not Jasper though he was looking proud.

"_Ok BB I'll see you tomorrow, and you will not and I repeat will NOT hurt Edward!" _I shouted the last bit so she would understand how serious I was.

"**Oh so IT has a name does it, and I will not hurt Edward and bye bye Isa!"**

"_Ok bye BB!"_

BEEEEEEEEEEEP

(End of the conversion)

God I really loved Becca but sometimes she could get a bit too much.

Suddenly Edward asked the question that was on everyone's mind and he would know. **(hahaha had to write that, couldn't resist)**

"Bella love who is this 'BB' as you call her?

"Well he name is Rebecca Bennet, but she hates people calling her that so call her Becca and she was my best friend from Phoenix, she's always been there for me we met when I moved there at 7 **(that was a guess)** and this girl was bullying me so Becca told her to back off and leave me alone and we've been friends ever since." I explained.

"Why did you call her BB" Asked Alice

"Well it's because I was thinking of a nickname for her and thought she likes to be called Becca so that starts with a B and her last name is Bennet and that starts with a B."

Every one asked a lot of questions about Becca and I answered as best as I could.

*Time skip, next day at the air port*

~ Still Bella's Point of View ~

I was waiting nervously at the local air port with me dad for Becca.

When suddenly I heard her voice scream.

"ISAAAAA!

Then she ran up to me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Hey Becca what about me?" Asked my dad

"UNCLE CHARLIE!" Becca screamed then launched herself into my dad's arms and he swung she around while she giggled wildly.

Becca came with me most summers that I visited my dad and they bonded so she calls him her 'Uncle Charlie' even though they're not related.

We all talked and curt **(sp?) **up.

~ Jasper's Point of view ~

I'm really nervous and excited at the same time;

Nervous because what if she didn't like me or I said or did something stupid.

Excited because I'm going meet my mate the other part of my soul.

The next thing I know Charlie's police curser comes down our driveway, as we all stand outside to greet my mate. Everyone is excited and happy even Rose.

The doors to the police car open and Bella and Charlie came out follow by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she had light caramel hair that was in a French plait that went to her wait, the most beautiful violet eyes and a cute button nose and the first thought that entered my mind was MINE, MY MATE CLAIM HER.

She then opened her mouth and said…

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it or hated it**

**If you have any ideas for this story because I need some inspiration. **


	2. AN 1

**I'm so sorry but this is NOT an update, but an A/N thingy. **

**I know everyone HATES them but I needed to tell all my viewers that my names not I lOvE yOu JazZ x its Jasper's Little Sweetheart x.**

**Also I have a poll running asking which story you would like me to update so I won't update ANY of my stories until I know which ones you viewer want me to continue.**

**I also might start a new story.**

**~ Short Summary ~ Bella has a sister called Anastasia, (pronounced Annastayseea) she comes to Forks to live with her sister Bella. (she will be 18ish) She goes down to Lapush with Bella to a bonfire and meets the pack and Sam or / and Paul imprints on her. **

**That's all I've got so far so review or PM me and tell me if you think I should make it a story.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

**Jasper's Little Sweetheart x**


	3. Chapter 2 - Talking to Bella

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while it's just that I've been busy with one of my stories called The Goddess of War reincarnated. If you like this story then you'll probably LOVE that one, it's a Jasper/Bella too.**

**Anyway I put up a poll asking which story you'd viewer like me to update first, The Goddess of War reincarnated, was first. So I've already updated that a few times.**

**But this story was second, so I'm updating now, as a treat.**

**I'm a bit upset though since you've voted for this story in the poll, I've got 4 favourites and 5 followers but NO ONE has review jet so it made me quite sad so if I don't get at least 5 reviews then I'm NOT going to update this story.**

**Anyway this might be a short chapter since I'm going to try and update most maybe them all, but no promises.**

**So,**

**Read, Review and ENJOY.**

**~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Twilight, sadly. Stephenie Meyer's does. If I did own Twilight I would make Jasper be my slave. *Swoons and imagines owing Jasper. **

_**Previously on My Becky, My mate.**_

_**~ Jasper's Point of View ~**_

_The doors to the police car opened and Bella and Charlie came out followed by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she had light caramel hair that was in a French plait that went to her waist, the most beautiful violet eyes and a cute button and the first thought that entered my mind was MINE, MY MATE CLAIM HER._

_She then opened her mouth and said…_

**Now**

**~ Jasper's Point of View ~**

She then opened her mouth and said.

"Hi everyone, my names Rebecca Bennett. But if any of you dare call me Rebecca, I WILL kick your arses!" Said My beautiful mate.

"Becca! Language!" The chief of Police/Charlie scolded her.

"Sorry Uncle Charlie, do you forgive me?" My Becca asked him and gave him the most adorable puppy dog pout I've ever seen.

Charlie melted instantly and told her. "Yes of course I forgive you Becca. But I have to go now bye Bells, bye Becca."

"Bye Dad!" Said Bella and Started walking towards Edward.

I could tell Charlie was kind of sad at her behaviour so did Becca so she went up to him and hugged him and said.

Bye-bye Uncle Charlie, See you later. Love you."

Charlie hugged her back tightly and replied.

"Bye Becca, Love you too sweetheart." Then got into his Police car and drove off. Even without my gift you could tell that Charlie was very happy with the way Becca said goodbye.

Becca walked up to Bella and told her.

"No offence Isa, but how can you just say goodbye to your own dad like that. Even I could tell that he was upset! God Isa even I hug my dad, and kiss his cheek goodbye, and guess what he NEVER hugs me back or says goodbye to me just huffs and walks out the door. You should count yourself lucky that you've got a loving and caring father who's willing to do things with you. You know once my own dad forgot my birthday, I mean how do you forget your own child's birthday? Then when I told him he gave me 5 pound and said buy yourself something!" Becca said.

Everyone was feeling different things;

Esme was feeling - shock, motherly feelings, happiness, anger well as protectiveness.

Carlisle was feeling - shock, anger, fatherly feelings, protectiveness, happiness and determination.

Emmett was feeling - shock, anger, brotherly feelings, protectiveness, giddiness and happiness.

Rosalie was feeling - shock, sisterly feelings, respect, protectiveness, happiness, anger and awe.

Alice was feeling - sisterly feelings, happiness, giddiness,

protectiveness and excitement.

Edward was feeling - disappointment, brotherly feelings, protectiveness, shock, anger and happiness.

And I was feeling - anger, shock, love, happiness, excitement, nervousness, possessiveness and protectiveness.

All these different feelings were giving me a headache.

"Your right I'll apologize to my dad later." Bella told My Becca.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I let you see some of Becca's character in this chapter.**

**I need at least 5 reviews till I update on this story.**

**x Becky x**


	4. Vote or no story

**Hi all my beautiful viewers.**

**I'm doing a vote for which idea you'd like to read about.**

**Becca gets hurt so the Major comes out, so he changes her…**

**Jasper gets mad, at something (don't know what yet) so the Major comes out and changes Becca…**

**Someone has a go at Becca so the Major comes out and she's the only person who can get Jasper back…**

**Something else. But you have to tell me what…**

**Please PM me or review me the idea you want to read about.**

**I won't update if you don't give me ideas. So review or PM me please.**

**x Becky x**


End file.
